leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeworn Talisman of Ascension
For the removed equivalent, see or . * 20% movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * 40% movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its active or passive effects. * becomes gold efficient when near turrets. * becomes gold efficient when affecting a single champion with its active, or up to gold efficient when affecting 5 champions with its active. * Without and its active, becomes gold efficient in about or in . }} Similar Items Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * If the last coin to drop was a gold coin, the next coin will be a mana coin. If the last coin was a mana coin, the next coin will be a gold coin. * The coin drop rate starts at 0% and increases by }}% for every minion that dies (regardless of whether it drops a coin or not). When a minion drops a coin (including siege minions) the chance drops by }}%. This value can go below 0%.Riot Support Darth Sero very cool answer about coin drop rate ** Because of the way this is done, for every minion wave (with or without siege minion), the average coin drop rate is 2 coins per minion wave. ** From this, we can determinate the average passive gold value of : per 10 seconds|2 coins per wave so 1 gold coin per wave. (1 45g) / 3 15 gold per 10}}. * Percentage movement speed stacks additively with other sources of percentage movement speed. * Upgrading to does not improve its ability to generate gold. * movement speed boost is especially useful for the advantage it provides a team when initiating or exiting a teamfight. Trivia * The caption author's name references Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. This was added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie ** Additionally, can be found by searching for . * The caption references . "Praise the sun" is an in-game used by both the player and non-player characters, and September 22 is the game's release date. * provides the third-highest buff available from an item when activated: 10% less than that of (however, can affect multiple champions and lasts 2 seconds longer), and 20% less than that of (which has the same duration but only works when moving towards enemy champions). * On patch V7.24, in the client, on an item set, Talisman of Ascension's tooltip didn't show the proper information about the active and instead showed the name "ShurelyasCrest". * , , and are a set of items available since Season Eight that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. ** This item is a relic of , which was removed along with to allow champions to obtain more diverse build paths.Sightstone incorporation * The item's icon is reused for the Teamfight Tactics item . Patch History Now only drops mana coins unless an ally champion is within 2000 units. * Favor gold coin increased to from . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.6 * Grants 10 bonus movement speed. * Granting . * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.5 - March 8th Hotfix * Gold per coin increased to from . ;V8.2 Added * Finished item. * + + = . * + per 10 seconds, +45 armor, +175% base health regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction. * Nearby enemy minions, killed by any ally other than you, will sometimes drop a coin that can be picked up to either grant or restore (minimum 10). Cannon minions will drop a coin as long as you don't kill them. * Grants . * Earn using this item. Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor making champion grant both the gold and mana. You also grant 8% bonus movement speed to nearby allied champions moving toward you (1250 range). * Builds up to 20% bonus movement speed over 2 seconds while near turrets, fallen turrets and Void Gates. * Grants nearby allies +40% movement speed for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown) (600 range). * Twisted Treeline. * Limited to 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Verschlissenes Amulett des Aufstiegs Category:Season 2018 item release